


Noble Heart

by fairyminseok



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyminseok/pseuds/fairyminseok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balcony fluff and stuff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noble Heart

It's nights like these that Sehun is grateful for their enclosed balcony. It's heated, encased in glass walls -- ones that tint -- and being inside it, one would never know that it's blizzard outside.

It had been hell getting home, Sehun having to take the bus with Minseok staying late at work. It makes the balcony extra welcoming as Sehun self indulgently drags their entire bedding out onto it curling up on the hide-a-bed couch and watching the horrible weather try it's best to invade his bubble.

It's toasty and nice in here, and Sehun smiles as he pulls the blankets up to his chin and grips a mug of hot chocolate; good, but not as good as when Minseok makes it for him. He turns on the little TV they have in the corner of the balcony, but can't focus, constantly turning his thoughts to the weather outside, and to the clock, waiting patiently for Minseok to get home.

Eventually he gives up trying to relax, struck with an idea. Sehun smirks, pulling the blankets onto the floor and setting down his mug. This is a normal thing, turning the couch into a bed and spending a night on the balcony, falling asleep to the sight of the sky and of the river; sometimes rain, sometimes snow, sometimes clear and beautiful skies.

Sehun's having some trouble tonight, arms feeling heavy as he struggles with the furniture, unable to lift the bottom half to pull it into a bed, flopping down in defeat and resting his head on the cushions, listening to the sounds of soft music from the TV in the background. His hot chocolate has gone cold, no longer tasty or warm, and Sehun finds himself staring into the screen door and willing Minseok to be home soon.

He tries texting him, frowning at the lack of an answer, but knows the weather is hellish, and Minseok's probably lost reception on his way home. Sehun dozes off after wandering to their bedroom to change into something warmer; a hoodie that thankfully isn't small on him considering it's Minseok's.

Sehun dozes off, wrapped up and content, eyes falling shut as he struggles to stay awake and focus on his blurry phone screen. He wakes with a start, hearing the front door open and close, familiar footsteps padding through the condo and towards the balcony.

Minseok is home. Sehun waits, sitting up and peeking over the back of the couch to watch him through the doors. Minseok doesn't come out right away, disappearing into the bathroom and then the kitchen, causing Sehun to slide down the couch and pout in his blanket cocoon.

When Minseok finally comes out into their enclosed balcony, Sehun doesn't move, burrowing himself into the couch and sticking his ass in the air as he does so, a loud mrrmph sound leaving him and he gets comfortable.

Minseok's soft laughter is comforting though, and he's soon forgiven after Sehun sits up, rumpled and fake angry after Minseok slaps his ass playfully. Minseok has placed two mugs of hot chocolate on the side table, ignoring them in favour of lifting up the blankets and crawling underneath them, nose cold when he nuzzles into the crook of Sehun's neck, lips brushing the skin there.

"Hi." Minseok mumbles, stifling a yawn and sliding an arm down to wind around Sehun's waist. Sehun turns slightly to accommodate him better, yawning himself though his eyes are on the fresh hot chocolate.

"I made my own hot chocolate." Sehun starts, leaning out of Minseok's hold only slightly, just enough to get to the mug beside him, shivering from the warmth that spreads through his fingertips. "It wasn't as good as yours though."

"Of course not." Minseok says with a smug grin, reaching out to trail his fingers fondly through Sehun's bangs. "My hot chocolate is better than anyone's. Why do you think Lu Han comes over so much?"

"Because he had a crush on you in college?" Sehun jokes, taking a sip of his drink and wincing, it's still too hot.

"Oh shut up." Minseok snaps, though it has no bite, and he's still laughing, soft and comforting. "So why are we out here with the entire bedroom in tow tonight?"

"I was hoping we could have a balcony sleepover." Sehun says, putting his mug down and stretching himself across Minseok's lap like a lanky cat, looking up at him. "I couldn't get the bed set up though, so I need your help."

"Of course you do." Minseok sighs, motioning for Sehun to get up so he can pull out the bed, not even bothering to argue against his sleepover idea. "I'll pull it out."

Minseok dislodges the bottom half of the bed easily -- a little _too_ easily -- and Sehun huffs, crossing his arms and looking out the window in embarrassment. Minseok is still laughing, in a good mood despite the weather, laying the blankets down, and pulling Sehun' backwards by his shoulders onto the bed.

Sehun rolls back on top of him, leaning down to kiss Minseok, pleased with this end to a very long and cold day. Minseok responds gently, running his hands through Sehun's hair and pulling him closer, lips warm against his. 

It's a simple kiss, one that wouldn't normally stay so innocent, at least not with Sehun around. The mugs of hot chocolate are forgotten in favour of Minseok slowly easing his tongue past Sehun's lips, wrapping arms around him and flipping them over on to their side, hands resting on his hips.

They stay like this for a while, kissing on the makeshift bed, breathing even and hands wandering gently, before Minseok pulls back a little bit, tracing Sehun's cheek with a finger, smile fond and loving. The moment is ruined of course, by Sehun throwing a leg across Minseok and dragging him closer for a less innocent kiss, tongue tracing the inside of Minseok's mouth.

Minseok laughs again, this time a little breathless as he rolls Sehun on to his back and kisses him deeper, licking into his mouth with purpose as Sehun scrambles for his dress shirt, gripping tightly in surprise.

"Hey we should be relaxing." Sehun pouts, uncharacteristic of his usual sexual appetite. "What happened to sleepover and hot chocolate."

"This is relaxing." Minseok says, dipping down to nip at Sehun's earlobe, trailing kisses as far down his throat as he can before he's stopped by the collar of the hoodie he's wearing. "Nice sweater."

"Isn't it?" Sehun says cheekily, running a finger down Minseok's chest and making him shiver through the thin material of his shirt. "Smells really good."

Minseok hums in response, kissing Sehun again, but with more purpose, still-cold hands dipping beneath the hoodie and wandering, fingers grazing his nipples. Sehun twitches in response, kisses Minseok harder, as if desperately chasing the faint taste of chocolate on his tongue.

"Relax." Minseok says quietly, pulling Sehun up to get him shirtless, in no hurry, eyes dancing even though the tiredness behind them is noticeable. He stops to drink some more of the hot chocolate, bringing the mug to Sehun's lips playfully when his boyfriend frowns in response.

Minseok rids Sehun of his sweatpants, but continues to tease, pressing soft kisses to his neck, to his collarbones, fingers tracing right above where they should be. When his tongue touches a nipple, Sehun whines, hands reaching for Minseok's shoulders, pulling him into his lap.

"You're wearing a lot of clothes." Sehun remarks with a frown, struggling with the silver buttons of Minseok's shirt. "That really annoys me."

Minseok bats his hands away and crawls out of Sehun's lap, quirking an eyebrow playfully.

"You think? Maybe I should go put more on."

"Don't you dare." Sehun says, though his eyes widen and for a moment it looks like he truly believes Minseok.

"I'm kidding." Minseok says, making a show of taking off his shirt, one button at a time, just for Sehun's sake. Sehun stares, leaning back and blushing slightly, despite having seen this many times before. He takes in the sight of Minseok's toned body with the white sky of a blizzard as background, arched top of the balcony glass seeming to light up every dip and curve.

Minseok crawls across the bed to Sehun and pushes him until he's on his back, kissing down to his bellybutton, wrapping a hand around his cock and leaning back up to kiss Sehun gently, always taking care of him, caressing and perfect. 

Sehun's hips buck up and he moans into Minseok's mouth, fingers fumbling for Minseok, trying to do the same. Minseok stops him, whispers for him to be patient, teeth scraping his ear and tongue dipping into his collarbones as he makes his way back down Sehun's body to nose at his cock. 

"You first." Minseok says in a low voice, dragging his tongue slowly up the bottom of Sehun's cock, thoroughly enjoying the noises Sehun makes, falling back against the makeshift bed. He covers his mouth to muffle his moans when Minseok takes him fully, breathing in gasps. 

They're both lazy, both tired, cold and stressed, and it doesn't take long for Sehun's hips to lift off the bed, spilling into Minseok's mouth and scrambling forward to kiss him, tasting himself on Minseok's tongue, high off his orgasm and eager to please, to continue. 

Sehun wastes no time pushing Minseok back and basking in his body, resisting the urge to get lost in literally licking his well-defined abs, choosing instead to kiss up Minseok's beautiful thighs. Minseok is patient, quieter, resting a hand on Sehun's head and smiling at him, gasping slightly when Sehun goes for it, taking him in as far as he can go in one gulp. 

Sehun draws it out, kisses the tip and hums softly, intent on getting the noise out of Minseok he's been waiting for, the delicious moan when he finally lets go and falls back completely. It's worth it, Sehun grinning around his cock and sucking harder, doing his best to hold Minseok's hips down and focus at the same time. 

Minseok comes soon after, eyes squeezed shut and hips lifting off the bed. It's always the most beautiful thing to Sehun, to be on the giving end of such pleasure, always puts light into his features as he crawls up Minseok's body and flops on to of him, Minseok grunting and pretending to push him off, sated from his orgasm. 

"Are you relaxed now?" Sehun says, pulling the blankets up towards them and wrapping them like burritos, Minseok not even arguing, just snuggling closer to Sehun. The feel of skin-on-skin, of comfort and warmth after a day that's been long and stressful for the both of them is worth it. 

"As relaxed as I could ever be." Minseok mutters, before leaning out of their nest to grab the TV remote. "Though I could use a foot massage..."

"Never." Sehun says, grabbing the remote from his hands and flipping the channels, landing on the cartoon network. "Just for that we're watching the Spongebob marathon."

"Spongebob." Minseok says in a displeased voice, but he sounds teasing not annoyed, sighing and leaning his head on Sehun's shoulder, legs thrown across his lap and yawn threatening to pour out. "I run a company. How would they feel if they knew I came home to watch cartoons with my annoying younger boyfriend."

Sehun just giggles, kissing Minseok lightly, an almost shy gesture before completely relaxing back into the pillows set up behind them. 

"Jealous probably."

**Author's Note:**

> title is from a great song by PHOX please listen to it it's comforting


End file.
